Keindahan Ilusif
by Azca Sky
Summary: Jika keindahan adalah apa yang kau dapat dari melihat kembang api musim panas, atau salju musim dingin, atau bunga sakura musim semi, atau matahari terbenam musim gugur… yang sayangnya hanyalah ilusi.
1. Terlihat

**Warning**: random timeline—AR, nggak jelas, judul dan summary agak nggak nyambung sama isinya, dan (semoga nggak) OOC. No yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Kenapa harus ditulis berulang-ulang? -_- Nggak cukup ya lihat icon di kiri atas?

* * *

**Keindahan Ilusif**

_**Azca Sky**_

* * *

Rasanya kegelapan malam saja tak cukup untuk menghentikan matanya dari melihat. Bukan salahnya jika ia dilahirkan dengan kemampuan lebih—ia hanya memanfaatkannya.

Kepakan sayap putih memotong sinar sang purnama. Entah kemana.

* * *

Burung hantu.

Kyoya Hibari memandang keluar halaman rumahnya dengan curiga. Tidak, bukan pada burung hantu yang bertengger di dahan pohon persiknya. Bukankah normal bagi makhluk seperti burung hantu untuk keluar dan bersiap, menajamkan matanya dan mencari mangsa?

Oh, apa itu artinya rumah sang penegak disiplin mulai dihuni tikus?

Tidak, satu-satunya kecurigaannya adalah burung hantu itu mengincar unggas kuning di tangannya—yang mana sangat mustahil. Ada jarak beberapa meter yang bisa digunakan peliharaan kecilnya untuk terbang, melarikan diri. Belum lagi dinding kaca di hadapannya. Pemangsa dengan insting yang masih normal tak akan mengambil resiko ini.

Lagipula, bukankah ada Hibari yang jelas-jelas berdiri di sana, mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan yang menggetarkan?

Lalu, untuk apa burung hantu itu di sana?

Atau, untuk lebih tepatnya, apa yang sebenarnya Hibari pikirkan? Kenapa masih berdiri di sana, memandangi bulu-bulu cokelat sang burung hantu tanpa berbuat apa-apa?

Dua pertanyaan itu, atau tiga jika kau menghitung yang terakhir, terjawab oleh helaian bulu sayap berwarna putih yang melayang jatuh di antara keduanya.

Pelan,

seakan memilih untuk sengaja mempertontonkan setiap mili gerakannya, dalam kilasan waktu super-lambat.

Lembut,

bagai mementaskan tarian balet paling indah. Melangkah, berputar, melompat…

Rapuh—

ingin rasanya ia menengadah dan meraih, namun takut kontak dengan telapak tangannya akan membuat helaian-helaian itu hancur berserakan. Jadi,

Ia membiarkan semua helai itu jatuh. Menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke kaca yang dingin, menatap—menikmati—tarian yang ditarikan tiap helainya. Hingga akhirnya tanah menyambut mereka semua.

Mata abu-abunya meredup, sebuah desahan sunyi terlepas, seakan dia telah sengaja menahan napasnya sejak tadi—seakan. Tidak mungkin, kan, seorang Kyoya Hibari terpikat pada pertunjukan singkat helaian bulu sayap tak berarti. Harga dirinya tak akan membiarkannya.

Atau tidak?

Sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan tak pernah percaya pada intuisi, mimpi, ramalan, atau semacamnya. Baginya, itu tak lebih dari gangguan bagi pikirannya, kerikil yang harus segera disingkirkan. Lagipula, itu semua tak pernah berfungsi baik dalam kehidupan nyata.

Dia adalah karnivora. Jika harus ia menyerahkan keputusan pada suatu bagian yang tidak dapat diaturnya, biarlah itu menjadi insting. Naluri binatang buas haus darah, ada untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Tidak terikat pada apapun, siapapun.

Lalu?

Mengapa sekarang ia menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas—gerakan yang hanya akan dibuat oleh herbivora yang menyadari kehadiran pemangsanya—seakan merasa dipanggil? Seakan ia _peduli_ pada siapa—atau apa—yang memanggilnya.

Dan melihat—

—kepakan sayap putih yang memotong sinar sang purnama.

Jangan tanya bagaimana ia tahu sepasang mata dwiwarna sedang menatap kegelapan—ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Namun ada satu hal yang jelas di pikirannya, sejelas refleksinya di dinding kaca,

"Rokudo Mukuro,"

.

.

* * *

a/n oke, aku tahu ini nggak jelas. Cerita macam apa pula ini? Semoga aku nggak bikin marah guru bahasa Indonesia. Bagi yang sedang belajar bahasa Indonesia tentang cerpen, atau EyD, atau apa, ini sangat tidak baik untuk ditiru.

Harapan terbesarku, semoga cerita ini tidak pernah dibaca.

Tapi aku berterimakasih (dan minta maaf) pada sekian banyak author yang gaya menulisnya kucuri dan kugabung begitu saja dengan jeleknya. Bagi yang merasa, maaf, aku nggak bertanggung jawab.


	2. Ulangi

**DISCLAIMER: Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari sini. Tapi jika ada yang mau memberi saya imbalan dalam bentuk apapun, saya akan dengan senang hati menerima. :p**

* * *

.

Langkah kaki berdentum pelan. Mencoba menembus putih yang pekat. Entah siapa yang memutuskan putih adalah lambang untuk sesuatu yang suci, kebenaran-cahaya. Pada kenyataannya, di lautan putih yang tak berhingga inilah ia tersesat. Kebenaran semu seakan mengolok-ngoloknya yang tak kunjung bisa keluar. Cahaya membutakannya.

Di saat seperti ini, dia merindukan kegelapan. Pelukan kelam yang menenangkan, dan menjanjikan kebebasan. Ya, hitamlah kebebasannya.

Suara dentuman itu tak pernah berhenti.

Langkah kaki terus mencari.

.

* * *

.

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

"Roll."

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

"Roll. Berhenti. Menabrakkan diri. Ke. Dinding. Kau mulai merobeknya, makhluk kecil." Hibari mendengus dengan suara rendah. Entah apa yang membuat _hedgehog_ kecilnya itu menabrakkan diri ke dinding kertas ruang tamu rumah bergaya jepangnya.

Sang _hedgehog_ berhenti dari kegiatan yang sudah ia lakukan selama satu menit lebih. Kancing hitamnya menatap pemiliknya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kyuu..."

Hibari menghela napas. "Apa yang kau inginkan, makhluk kecil?" Ia menutup berkas komite kedisiplinan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa diselesaikannya, kemudian melangkah mendekati peliharaan kecilnya. Tangannya meraih biji buah dari sakunya sebelum mengulurkannya pada _animal box_ yang berulah. Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya saat makhluk kecilnya mencicit senang, buru-buru mendekati tangan yang terulur.

Senyum yang tidak bertahan lama, karena kaki-kaki kecil itu berhenti tepat satu inci di depan tangannya. Tubuh kecil itu mengerut ragu-ragu, sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengadu zenithnya dengan sepasang abu-abu. Dua detik saling tatap yang agak canggung berlangsung sebelum akhirnya sang _hedgehog_ memutuskan pemiliknya tak bisa memahaminya.

Dia harus mengambil tindakan ekstrim.

Deretan giginya menusuk ujung jemari pucat itu. Tidak ada darah yang teralir, tapi gerakan tiba-tiba itu cukup untuk mengejutkan sang _skylark_, menyedot segenap perhatiannya pada tikus berduri yang kini melesat ke tempat yang sama-kembali menabrakkan tubuh kecilnya ke ujung pintu. Hanya saja, sekarang ia langsung berhenti setelah dua ketukan-ya, percobaan menabrakkan diri itu hanya bisa menghasilkan ketukan-dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemiliknya, lalu pada dinding. Ia mengulanginya berkali-kali sampai Hibari akhirnya menjawab,

"Kau mau keluar?" Hibari meraih pinggiran dinding-yang merangkap sebagai pintu geser-dengan tangannya yang tidak terisi biji buah, membukanya selebar mungkin dari jaraknya. Hedgehog itu mencericit kegirangan, melompat ke tangan Hibari yang masih terulur, merampas seluruh biji buah—yang hanya ada tiga—dan melesat keluar, melintasi halaman. Hibari menatap dingin saat bola duri itu mulai menghilang melintasi sesemakan, menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung mematikan apinya. _Nanti juga dia akan kembali._

Sang Cloud Guardian sudah akan berbalik masuk untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya lagi, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengirim seluruh selnya pada perasaan de javu. Helai-helai bulu sayap putih berjatuhan, di tempat yang sama persis seperti bulu-bulu sayap yang ia saksikan sebulan sebelumnya. Kali ini, ia tidak menunggu helaian itu jatuh ke tanah untuk melihat ke atas.

Dan di sana, mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anggun, adalah burung hantu berbulu putih. Sekali lagi, kepakan sayap membelah kegelapan malam. Sekali lagi, sinar keperakan sang purnama menyinari punggunggnya yang… berduri?

Hibari melepaskan api ungunya ke segala arah, dengan cepat mendeteksi keberadaan tikus kecilnya. Napasnya tertahan saat tahu bahwa bola duri itu sudah hilang dari radius 50 meter dari tempatnya berada. Matanya memandang lagi ke langit. Burung hantu itupun sudah lenyap.

Tetap pada akal sehatnya, sang prefek mencoba menghentikan aliran apinya. Mengembalikan binatang kecil itu ke dalam gelang atribut awan-nya. Tidak berhasil. Hibari mendengus. _Biji-biji buah itu…_ Para _animal box_ bisa menghasilkan apinya sendiri bila mendapat energi dari luar, sama seperti pemiliknya. Ia tahu hal itu, hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada kucing milik Gokudera Hayato, Uri. Meskipun begitu, bukan itu hal yang dikesalkannya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa mengontrol peliharannya sendiri. Dia merasa lemah, dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Hibari. Hibari." Hibird yang terbangun oleh hembusan angin malam dari pintu mencoba menyapa pemiliknya, atau jika sedikit lebih dipahami, sedikit kata itu bisa berarti pertanyaan. Dan entah karena rindu pada 'teman' sekamarnya, atau murni karena penasaran, burung kenari itu berkata lagi, "Roll. Roll."

"Tidak. Malam ini, tidak ada Roll." jawabnya dingin. Dengan kemampuan 'penggandaan' miliknya, dengan mudah dia bisa membuat duplikat Roll, dengan kemampuan yang persis sama. Bukan masalah sama sekali jika ia kehilangan satu. Lagipula, beberapa saat lagi binatang kecil itu akan kehilangan energinya, dan kembali ke Vongola Gear.

Hibari tidak melihat adanya masalah.

Lalu, kenapa dia begitu kesal?

Oh, ya, karena burung hantu itu _mencuri_ peliharaannya.

.

.

Langkah kaki pergi meninggalkan rumah itu, diikuti dengan nyanyian—atau lebih tepatnya pekikan sumbang—konsisten dari burung kenari yang tak bisa kembali tidur. Angin malam mengibaskan _gakuran_ hitamnya, membuat pita merah bertuliskan "Disiplin" di lengannya makin mencolok. Sepasang tonfa telah disiagakan. Bersama dengan sinar keperakan sang purnama, sepasang mata tajam mengirimkan aura membunuh ke segala arah. Namun tujuannya hanya satu,

Kokuyo Land.

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n: Alright~ chapter dua terbentuk begitu saja. Semoga lebih bagus dari chapter satu u,u**

**feel free to leave any sort of reply~ menerima Dying Will Flame terutama dengan atribut Cloud dan Sky :p **


	3. Kembali ke Awal

**Disclaimer: jika nama Amano Akira tidak terdengar familiar, coba cari di Google**

**WARNING: possible OOC. NO yaoi for the whole story.**

* * *

Suara gemeresak dari jendela beberapa meter di sampingnya membangunkannya dari tidur tak nyenyaknya—bukan berarti dia _bisa_ tidur nyenyak. Menjadi seorang ilusionis yang sudah hidup selama beberapa generasi melalui reinkarnasi dan Mist Guardian Vongola Decimo membuatnya terkenal di dunia bawah, yang berarti nyawanya diincar, yang juga berarti dia tidak bisa tidur begitu saja. Setelah bersiklus-siklus hidup, pikiran dan jiwanya belajar untuk selalu menjaga dan mengamati. Bagaiamanapun, dia adalah Rokudo Mukuro, bisa gawat jika orang seperti Daemon Spade memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi, kan? Lagipula, cukup baginya tertidur sepuluh tahun lebih di penjara bawah air Vindice—meskipun hanya dalam memori.

Oke, kembali pada suara gemeresak di jendela.

Mukuro membuka kedua mata dwiwarnanya, mengamati seekor burung hantu melayang melalui jendela dan menuju ke tumpukan reruntuhan di depannya. Setelah ber-uhu singkat, sang burung hantu memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu.

"Oya," Seekor tikus tak beruntung yang tertangkap oleh sebuah trisula terlempar ke arah burung hantu itu, yang langsung menelannya dan kembali ber-uhu riang. "Apa yang kau bawa untukku itu… Mukurou?"

Sang ilusionis mengerutkan wajahnya sedikit—meski senyum menyeramkan itu tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sepertinya dia tak akan pernah bisa terbiasa menyebut nama yang begitu mirip namanya sendiri—jika tak bisa dibilang sama—dan mendapati seekor unggas bereaksi pada itu. Mendadak ia merasa agak menyesal telah memilih untuk merasuki mantan _animal box_ milik Glo Xinia di depan Chrome-nya. Yah, paling tidak burung hantu masih lebih baik daripada gurita.

Setelah ber-uhu beberapa kali lagi, burung malam itu menurunkan sayapnya, menunjukkan seekor tikus berduri yang sedang mencengkeram bulu-bulu putihnya ketakutan—wajar saja, sih, mungkin ini pengalaman terbang sungguhan pertamanya, tanpa berubah menjadi Needle Sphere. Mukurou menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya lagi sampai akhirnya tikus ungu itu turun. Masih gemetaran, tapi ekspresi tegangnya sudah lebih berkurang.

Saat melihat tangan yang terulur, tanpa ragu sang _hedgehog_ memanjatnya, dan dalam dua detik telah bersarang di bahunya. Dengan lembut menggosokkan kepalanya ke ujung dagu sang pemilik tangan, berhati-hati agar tidak ada satupun durinya yang melukai kulit halus manusia itu tanpa sengaja. Meskipun, jika pemilik aslinya ada di sini, dia mungkin akan harus melakukan kebalikannya.

"Kufufu, kau tidak sekasar majikanmu, eh?" Rokudo Mukuro tertawa kecil, tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Atau mungkin itu hanya reaksi dari kaki-kaki kecil yang menggelitik lehernya.

Apapun itu, sang ilusionis lebih dari tahu bahwa ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Dia tak percaya prefek maniak itu sedang mencari di balik sesemakan dengan panik, memanggil-manggil nama peliharaan kecilnya. Senyum di bibirnya semakin lebar,

"Mukurou, siapkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi, kita akan kedatangan tamu."

.

.

* * *

Ken Jyoushima sedang berteriak-teriak tak sabaran, seperti biasa. Tangannya menggenggam sebungkus biskuit cokelat erat-erat—menjelaskan remah-remah yang bertebaran di sekitar mulutnya. "Pergi, byon? Untuk apa aku melakukannya, byon?"

"Untuk mengambil Hell Ring, tentu saja. Tuan Mukuro baru saja mengatakannya lima menit yang lalu, Jenius."

"Aku tahu itu, byon! Maksudku, apakah Vongola Gear saja tidak cukup untuk Tuan Mukuro?"

"Chrome-lah yang menjadi Mist Guardian resmi Vongola. Vongola Gear hanya ada satu."

Kalimat terakhir menimbulkan berkas kemerahan di pipi satu-satunya gadis di sana. Refleks, tangannya meraih anting di telinga kirinya, "Tu-tuan Mukuro…"

"Kufufu, aku menolak terlibat dalam urusan mafia. Jadi, gunakan saja anting itu sesukamu, Chrome-ku. Dan, Ken, Chikusa benar. Aku membutuhkan sebanyak mungkin Hell Ring. Tenang saja, Chikusa dan Chrome akan pergi bersamamu."

Lebih dari satu orang tersentak atas keputusan itu.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan Mukuro…"

"Ah, ya," Mukuro mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis kecil itu, mengaktifkan ledakan warna merah yang makin memenuhi wajahnya. Setelah membisikkan beberapa kata, gadis itu mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan Mukuro."

"Kalian bertiga, pergilah."

Satu perintah, dan tiga bayangan melesat keluar dari reruntuhan Kokuyo Land. Akan ada beberapa orang yang harus waspada mengenai luka serius. Bukan mereka bertiga.

* * *

.

_Tanah yang hijau nan permai, Namimori~~_

Makhluk kuning kecil yang tampak seperti burung kenari terbang beberapa meter di atas gerbang gedung yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang utuh itu. Paruhnya dengan setia menyanyikan baris-baris himne Namimori, menemani langkah mantap pemiliknya yang mulai memasuki kompleks Kokuyo Health Land. Sekaligus mengumumkan kedatangannya dengan meriah.

Kyoya Hibari, di sisi lain, tidak terlalu memedulikan situasi ini—dengan anggapan dia biasanya memedulikan apapun selain menggigit musuhnya sampai mati.

Tempat ini bukan wilayah baru baginya. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Hibari sudah beberapa kali mengadakan pertandingan ulang di tempat yang sama. Biasanya, hasil akhirnya adalah seri, entah itu karena Tsuna menghentikan mereka atau karena mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh; Mukuro dengan tubuh ilusinya, dan Hibari yang tidak bisa sepenuh hati melawan Chrome. Jadi, hari ini seharusnya jadi hari penentuan mereka.

Mungkin, malam ini mereka bisa menemukan pemenang.

_.  
_

Mukuro mengamati melalui jendela rusak di dekat sofanya. Api indigo berkobar-kobar kecil dari mata merahnya, dengan huruf kanji masih menunjuk angka enam. Tidak diragukan lagi, ia terlihat sangat senang. Atau sekali lagi kita sudah ditipu oleh senyum lebar dan tawa khasnya yang menyeramkan.

Di tangannya, seekor _hedgehog _kecil menguik pelan, sesekali bergerak untuk menyamankan dirinya, membuat manusia di depannya melirik sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan tawa menyeramkannya, "Kufufu, lihat siapa yang menjemputmu,"

"Kyuu~"

_._

Tepat sebelum kakinya menginjak bagian lantai gedung, kelebatan bayangan putih menerjang kepalanya—andai tubuhnya tidak langsung menunduk beberapa milidetik sebelumnya. Sosok itu ber-uhu riang, dengan senang hati memamerkan wajahnya yang tampak tidak berbahaya. Malahan, jika ada yang bisa mengerti bahasa burung, siapapun itu akan terkejut mendapati burung hantu itu menyapa dengan _ramah_, layaknya tuan rumah baik pada umumnya.

Sayangnya, prefek yang satu ini tidak mengerti bahasa binatang manapun.

Dengan sempurna ia mengabaikan burung hantu yang mulai berisik. Beruntung bagi Mukurou, jika saja ukurannya lebih besar sedikit, Hibari mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk memukul jatuh dirinya pada pandangan pertama. Melawan binatang kecil tidak terlalu menarik bagi Hibari. Tugas itu dengan gembira diambil-alih oleh Hibird yang merasa tersaingi. Dalam beberapa detik, kedua unggas itu sudah bertabrakan—meskipun, jika dilihat dari ukurannya, terlihat jelas siapa yang akan menang.

Beberapa meter di atasnya, Mukuro melihat semuanya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar—agak menakutkan sebenarnya bagaimana dia bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu.

Singkat cerita, di sinilah mereka, menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang berbeda sembilan puluh lima derajat. Ya, karena sebenarnya tidak banyak perbedaan yang bisa ditemukan. Kesamaan mereka mendominasi: haus darah.

"Roll. Kembali kesini." perintah Hibari. Dingin, seperti biasa. Dengan patuh, tikus berduri itu berlari melintasi ruangan, dan dengan cekatan memanjati tubuh Hibari sampai tiba di pundaknya. Hibari sudah akan melupakan kejadian itu kalau saja _animal box_-nya tidak berhenti beberapa kali untuk menoleh ke arah musuh nomor satunya, seakan ragu-ragu hendak kembali pada Hibari atau mengabaikan perintah majikannya sama sekali, dan kembali bergelung di tangan Mukuro yang nyaman.

Sang Cloud Guardian tidak bisa memutuskan. Jadi, ia menyuruh Roll masuk kembali ke gelang atribut awan-nya.

"Kufufu, kau memiliki peliharaan yang cukup menarik, Hibari. Taruhan, ia pasti lebih ingin ada di dekatku daripada di dekatmu." ucap ilusionis itu menggoda.

Hibari menggertakkan giginya. "Sayang sekali, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Dalam sekejap, tonfanya sudah berada lima sentimeter dari wajah Mukuro—yang akan langsung mengenai mata kirinya yang merah seandainya tidak ada trisula menghalanginya. "Atas pelanggaran menculik kepemilikan komite kedisiplinan, akan kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Kufufufu, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan menculik kalau dia datang atas kemauannya sendiri." Sesaat, bisa dikatakan senyum ilusionis itu menjadi lebih manis dari biasanya. Tapi tetap saja, kata seram sepertinya tak bisa meninggalkannya, terutama saat huruf kanji di matanya berubah menjadi angka 'satu'.

Sepuluh tahun mendatang, Hibari sudah mengembangkan semacam metode untuk dirinya sendiri dalam mengatasi hal semacam ini. Tapi saat ini, kemampuannya belum memadai untuk menghilangkan ilusi—

—puluhan Roll melayang di udara dalam bentuk Needle Sphere, siap menyerang Hibari.

* * *

**-end of chapter 3: kembali ke awal-**

**a/n chapter 3~ senangnya bisa sampai ke bagian ini ^^ sebentar lagi kayaknya seru~ review, [dying will] flame, and ideas are welcome! ^^**

**dan terimakasih untuk _authorjelek_ yang dengan polosnya mem-follow fic ini. ^^ semoga anda tetap sehat dan waras setelah membaca.**


	4. Perkembangan

**Disclaimer: pure profanity based :)**

**Warning: possible OOC, AR di beberapa bagian, failed epic**

* * *

_**Bagian 4: Perkembangan**_

_Azca Sky_

* * *

Kedua mata keabuan itu menatap kosong pada puluhan bola duri ungu di depannya. Kedua tonfanya tergenggam erat.

.

Kyoya Hibari tahu bahwa _animal box_ miliknya kuat. Sangat kuat. Terkuat di antara yang lainnya, terutama karena tikus mungil itu milik_nya_. Tidak ada memori yang menjelaskan mengapa beberapa tahun di masa datang dia menemukan dan memilih Roll, meskipun saat ini dia tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun.

Roll memang pemalu dan penakut, namun makhluk kecil itu selalu bisa diandalkan, bahkan saat dihadapkan beberapa kali pada tiruan dirinya sendiri. Meski, tentu saja, kemampuannya sendiri sebagai pemiliknya harus turut diperhitungkan.

Sekarang, pikiran logisnya tidak memberikan alasan untuk tidak mencobanya. Bagaimanapun, puluhan bola duri ini hanya ilusi. Palsu. Tidak akan bertahan melawan yang asli.

Tanpa kehilangan ketenangannya, Hibari mengumpulkan apinya pelan, mencoba memanggil tikus berduri mungil itu dari gelang awannya. Bola matanya baru sedikit membesar saat tahu tidak ada lesatan ungu keluar dari benda keperakan itu.

"Mencari temanmu, Hibari Kyoya?" Rokudo Mukuro mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan tikus keunguan yang meringkuk ketakutan. Bahkan dari jarak ini, sang _skylark_ bisa melihat kancing hitam itu melirik ragu-ragu sesekali ke arahnya. Dia tidak menyukai kondisi ini. Matanya yang sudah sipit hanya terlihat bagai garis saat dia menajamkannya, menyiapkan sepasang tonfanya, dan menerjang ke arah ilusionis yang masih duduk santai di sofa hijaunya.

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

"Kufufu," tawanya pelan. Kali ini, tak diragukan lagi, dia benar-benar senang. Entah karena merasa superior atas prefek yang dijuluki Guardian terkuat atau karena semata-mata kehilangan rasa bosan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam trisulanya, setelah meletakkan tikus mungil itu di pangkuannya. Dengan tenang, dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada lelaki berambut hitam itu, membuat sepasukan bola duri melesat—bukan lagi melayang—ke arahnya.

"Roll. _Cambio Forma_." perintah sang Cloud Guardian, masih mencoba segala cara untuk mendapatkan peliharaannya kembali. Bisa dibayangkan betapa marahnya ia saat tahu tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari tikus mungilnya itu. Cemberut di wajahnya tampak semakin menakutkan, meski dia memang tidak bisa dibilang tersenyum dari awal.

Dengan api ungu berkobar-kobar menyelimuti tonfanya, Hibari mematahkan duri-duri pada benda bulat berwarna ungu itu. Rasanya seperti kembali ke saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Roll, saat makhluk itu tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri karena apinya yang memabukkan. Kekuatan tikus awan itu benar-benar sudah banyak berkembang sejak saat itu.

Beruntung sekali, sebab pemiliknya juga sudah bertambah kuat.

Berkonsentrasi pada satu titik, yang berarti ilusionis berkepala nanas itu, sang prefek dengan mudah membaca pola gerakan bola-bola duri itu, kemudian mengambil rute tercepat dan teraman langsung menuju sasaran dalam sepersekian detik.

Tiga buah bola duri berukuran sedang yang harus dihalau. Satu datang dari depan. Mudah. Bola kedua dan ketiga datang dari kanan. Hampir tanpa tenaga dihempasnya ke seberang ruangan. Kurang dari dua detik lagi dia bisa memecahkan tengkorak di balik rambut biru itu.

Hampir.

Lesatan sosok ungu menerjangnya dari belakang. Berhasil dihindari oleh refleksnya yang sempurna, namun lesatan itu mengacaukan seluruh kalkulasinya, mengirimnya mundur jauh ke seberang ruangan. Kembali menciptakan jarak antara pemburu dan mangsanya.

Sang Mist Guardian tidak resmi itu tertawa lagi, "Kufufu, tega sekali kau menyerang peliharaanmu sendiri? Nanti dia bisa sedih, lho~" lanjutnya dengan nada jahil. Roll hanya bisa meringkuk di pinggang manusia menyeramkan itu. Api indigo tipis terlihat di mata dan ujung-ujung trisulanya. Jadi, lesatan barusan itu hanya ilusi.

Ledakan kemarahan menguasai sang prefek. Rasa kesal luar biasa memperbesar intensitas api ungunya. Namun, kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sepotong emosi asing menyusup masuk dalam rasa kesalnya, ikut membentuk apinya. Penegak disiplin itu tidak tahu apa pengaruhnya saat dia mencoba sekali lagi, dengan nada yang lebih dingin dan lebih tegas, untuk mendapatkan kembali tikus kecilnya. "_Cambio Forma_."

Rasa terkejut sejenak menyergapnya saat sesosok putih melesat ke arahnya, hampir menabrak wajahnya. Setidaknya itu yang tadinya ia pikirkan, saat sosok putih itu tiba-tiba terselimuti api indigo, dan berubah menjadi lensa-lensa bersayap yang melayang di depan mata kirinya.

Lensa Daemon. Senjata milik Mist Guardian pertama.

Sayangnya, api indigo yang mengaktifkannya itu tidak berasal dari penerus pengkhianat Vongola itu, namun Kyoya Hibari, sang Cloud Guardian. Senyum untuk pertama kalinya terbentuk di wajah porselen itu; ia ingat Kusakabe pernah mengatakan dia memiliki gelombang api indigo juga, namun dia tidak menyangka akan menggunakannya secepat ini. "Kelihatannya peliharaanmu tidak begitu setia, ya, Rokudo Mukuro."

Di sisi lain, pesakitan Vindice itu tampak sedikit gelisah—sedikit, karena dia hanya menunjukkannya selama satu setengah detik—yang tidak dilewatkan sedikitpun oleh sang _skylark_. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kepala nanas itu mengendalikan tikus berdurinya, namun jelas bahwa si rambut biru itu tidak menduga sama sekali bahwa peliharaannya memihak lawannya. Dan bukan hanya diam dan membiarkan kekuatannya digunakan, burung hantu putih itu dengan aktif dan sukarela berkontribusi penuh membantu Hibari.

"Kufufufu, burung hantu itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Itu milik Chrome." Meskipun ia berkata begitu, benaknya masih ragu akan kemungkinan orang selain dirinya dan Chrome—dan, tentu saja Daemon Spade—bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu. Tapi, tampak lemah bukan pilihan. Sekali lagi, dia melesatkan puluhan bola duri, ditambah beberapa ilusinya sendiri.

Dengan bantuan lensa di matanya, sang prefek menganalisa situasi sepuluh kali lebih cepat, dan sepuluh kali lebih akurat. Dengan gerakan efektif, dia menghindari semua bola duri yang melesat, mengabaikan ilusi yang sesekali melintas. Mungkin ini adalah wajah paling bahagianya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Agak sulit dipercaya, tapi senyum itu memang masih terpatri di wajahnya sementara ia dengan santai menghindari bola-bola duri.

Butuh lima kali detakan jantung untuk membenturkan metal di tonfanya ke trisula yang tergenggam di tangan Mukuro—yang pada akhirnya telah dipaksa berdiri demi keselamatannya sendiri.

Dengan semangat diperbarui, mereka berdua saling berhadapan, senyum haus darah terkembang di wajah mereka.

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

"Kufufufu, jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan."

Lensa itu memang sangat membantu, tetapi kekurangan jumlah tetap menjadi masalah. Beberapa kali penegak disiplin itu harus melempar tubuhnya kesana kemari menghindari amukan bola duri yang terus datang, dan sesekali mematahkan durinya. Sambil berusaha terus mengincar titik lemah Mukuro yang ditunjukkan oleh lensa.

Baru saat pertarungan telah berlangsung dua menit, dia menyadari bahwa bola duri yang terus ia hindari adalah bola duri yang sama. Tujuh bola duri yang setengah durinya sudah ia patahkan tetap ada. Hal berikutnya yang ia sadari kemudian adalah bahwa bola-bola duri itu tidak bereplikasi.

Senyum terbentuk makin lebar di wajah putih bersihnya. Hanya butuh sepasang taring untuk membuatnya menjadi sosok drakula yang sempurna.

Sebagaimana ia memiliki dua gelombang api, bukan tidak mungkin Roll juga bisa berfungsi dengan dua api, dengan beberapa keterbatasan. Roll memiliki potensi dan fungsi tak terhingga, yang kebanyakan menggunakan api beratribut awan dan kemampuan spesialnya: replikasi. Kesimpulannya, Mukuro yang tidak bisa menghasilkan api beratribut awan tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh Roll. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa dirinya di masa depan begitu menyayangi Roll.

Sebab Roll hanya akan setia pada tuannya.

Sayangnya hal yang sama tidak berlaku bagi lensa di depan matanya. Burung hantu itu murni beratribut kabut, meskipun pada awalnya adalah hujan. Tapi, toh itu sudah cukup untuk mengatasi semuanya.

Tanpa takut, Hibari menghancurkan bola-bola duri itu satu per satu, sengaja mengarahkan duri-duri yang jatuh ke arah Mukuro. Atap, dinding, dan lantai hancur berserakan setiap Mukuro berhasil menghindari sebuah bola duri. Tak ingin memusnahkan tempat tinggal satu-satunya itu, ia menangkis bola duri berikutnya dengan campuran ilusi nyata dan trisulanya, kemudian langsung menerjang kepala sang prefek.

Luka goresan kecil terbentuk di pipi masing-masing petarung, terkena tekanan yang terlalu kuat bagi kulit mereka ketika dua senjata itu bertabrakan. Andai tidak ada api yang menyelimuti, senjata-senjata itu pasti sudah pecah berantakan, dan mereka akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Cloud Guardian menendang perut lawannya kuat-kuat, menghempaskan pria kabut itu ke dinding seberang, sekaligus meretakkan dinding yang memang sudah hampir rusak itu. Darah mengalir menuruni bibir sang ilusionis. Nafasnya berubah tidak teratur, beberapa luka gores menghiasi tubuhnya. Memang salah menantang sang penguasa Namimori bertarung tanpa Vongola Gear, bahkan tanpa satupun cincin.

Hibari yang masih memiliki banyak persediaan energi mengobarkan api ungu menyeramkan ke atmosfir sekitarnya; menusuk-nusuk permukaan tubuh sang ilusionis. Apakah itu aura membunuh? Entah, kepala yang tertutupi rambut biru itu berdenyut terlalu keras untuk memikirkannya.

Sebuah tonfa tertodong ke lehernya, menghilangkan segala usaha untuk bernafas yang sudah sangat sulit dilakukannya. Darah menetes-netes melumuri benda besi itu sementara trisulanya dilempar jauh ke seberang ruangan. _Dia kalah._

Pertarungan ini selesai.

Sebuah tonfa teracung tinggi, siap menghancurkan kepalanya. Hitam akan segera menyambutnya.

.

.

.

(selesai)

.

.

(atau tidak?)

Sepasang mata terdiam mengawasi. Rasa takut adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi, bukankah ia telah diajarkan untuk tidak pernah takut? Paling tidak, selama lelaki itu bersamanya.

Suara langkah pelan, menjauh tak terdengar.

* * *

**a/n jika ada yang bertanya-tanya kemana Fran, anggap saja dia belum dipungut atau sedang dalam pelatihan di Italia. -.-a *bilang aja lupa* **

**okay, pertanyaan apapun bisa ditanyakan lewat PM atau review - kayak ada yang penasaran aja**

**Aku senang sudah nulis bagian ini XD paling tidak selanjutnya nggak susah. #malahcurhat**

**Maaf kalau adegan yang seharusnya epic ini fail. -_-v **


	5. BONUS CHAPTER

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

**a/n Ah~ menyenangkan sekali rasanya nulis filler chapt. XDD Apa kabar kalian bertiga? **

**Seperti biasa, saya hanya meminjam dari Amano Akira-senpai. **

* * *

**.  
**

"Chrome, jangan berlari terlalu dekat denganku, byon!"

"Ken, kaulah yang dari tadi menghalangi jalur larinya."

"Berisik, kau, mata empat!"

Dua wajah bersemu merah. Satu karena itu memang sifat alaminya, dan satu lagi karena apa yang baru disadari pikiran sang empunya, yang dengan cepat dimusnahkan lagi. _Lagipula, gadis ini milik Tuan Mukuro…_

* * *

_.  
_

"Apakah kau memiliki Hell Ring?"

"Ya. Dan jangan pikir kalian bocah-bocah bisa mengalahkanku."

"Maukah kau menyerahkannya pada kami?"

"Chrome, kita tidak akan mendapatkannya dengan cara begitu."

Pipi gadis itu bersemu, membuat wajahnya tampak semakin lugu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mayat tergeletak berlumuran darah, tidak bisa dikenali identitasnya.

"Tinggal lima lagi."

* * *

.

"Mata empat, belikan aku sesuatu di toko! Aku lapar, byon!"

"Aku tidak akan membuang-buang uangku untuk membeli jajanan tidak bergizi."

_Kruyuu~k_

Warna merah bersemburat di bawah sepasang mata ungu.

"Lihat, kan? Chrome juga kelaparan, byon!"

* * *

.

"Apa kau yakin di sini tempatnya?"

Chrome mengangguk pada tenda bertuliskan "PERAMAL" di depannya.

"Oh, baiklah."

"JANGAN MASUK! DEMI BINTANG-BINTANG DI LANGIT, TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN! PERGIIIII!" Benda-benda terlempar keluar dari mulut tenda yang tertutup. Sebuah cincin ikut terlempar keluar, yang kemudian dipungut oleh Chikusa.

"Terimakasih atas doanya. Sangat manjur."

* * *

.

"Hei, bukankah bintang itu indah?"

"Sudahlah, perempuan. Cepat tidur, sana, byon!"

Chrome terbaring meringkuk di rerumputan. _Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan dua orang pria mengapitnya, berkeras bahwa dia harus tetap aman?_

* * *

_**...**  
_

**These drabbles are purposeless. Namanya juga bonus chapter. –w-v**


	6. Ingin

_I disclaim. Enjoy~_

* * *

.

Dua makhluk tak bertuan bergelung berdekatan, menyamankan satu sama lain. Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka akhirnya melemah dan hilang.

Luka yang mereka buat jauh lebih parah dari yang mereka perkirakan. Keinginan mereka sederhana, meski mungkin itupun terlalu angkuh untuk mereka. Kelancangan berpikir dan _berkeinginan_. Sebab mereka hanya dirancang untuk mematuhi perintah.

.

.

.

* * *

**Keindahan Ilusif**

**Bagian 5: Tidur dan Terbangun**

**Azca Sky**

* * *

.

.

.

Dua tubuh tergeletak lemah di antara reruntuhan gedung lantai dua Kokuyo. Tidak ada yang bergerak, hanya getar lemah tubuh mereka menyatakan mereka masih bernafas. Bau amis darah menguar, mengundang berbagai macam bakteri dan dekomposer untuk mulai mengurai daging yang sebentar lagi busuk.

Mereka telah hancur, sehancur tempat mereka bertarung.

.

Pertarungan mereka memang berakhir, dan, sang prefek Namimori, Kyoya Hibari, sudah hampir mendeklarasikan kemenangannya.

Kenyataannya, tonfa itu tidak menghantam kepala sang ilusionis. Puluhan bola duri seukuran bola tenis melayang-layang menghalanginya, membuatnya terpaksa mundur—lagi. Segala hal tentang kenyataan bahwa peliharaan kesayangannya berbalik menyerangnya mulai membuatnya muak. Dia bahkan tak repot-repot mengayunkan tonfanya kesana kemari. Dengan rantai di ujung tonfanya, dan kemampuan duplikasi apinya, dia _memusnahkan _seluruh bola duri di ruangan. Tentu saja, dengan sengaja menancapkan beberapa ke tubuh ilusionis yang tak berdaya, menambah koleksi luka dan sayatan di tubuhnya yang sudah dalam kondisi buruk.

Bola-bola duri itu memang hilang sepenuhnya, kecuali satu. Makhluk kecil berwarna putih keunguan yang pelan-pelan merayap mendekati kakinya, hanya untuk berhenti beberapa inci di hadapannya. Kepala mungilnya mendongak, memaksakan kancing hitamnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata abu-abu. Sang _skylark_ menatapnya tajam, tidak yakin bagaimana bereaksi. Dalam kondisi normal, ia akan menunduk, mengulurkan tangan, dan tersenyum hangat. Namun sekarang, setelah beragam kemungkinan yang tak dapat dibayangkannya sebelumnya telah terjadi, ia merasa ragu.

Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Ia tahu, tidak sedikitpun apinya mengalir ke _hedgehog_ mungilnya sejak seekor burung hantu memutuskan untuk membawa lebih dari apa yang akan dimakanannya. Dari sana, ia memang berasumsi ini semua ulah sang pengacau Kokuyo. Menggunakan peliharaan kecilnya untuk mengundangnya berduel.

Tapi, apa memang hanya itu?

Kenyataannya, sekarang burung hantu yang dicurigainya sedang melayang-layang dalam bentuk lensa beberapa senti dari matanya, memanfaatkan api atribut kabut yang baru saja bisa dikendalikannya. Padahal, pemiliknya sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Lagipula, ini semua terlalu mudah. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Sang Mist Guardian juga tidak menggunakan cincin atau Vongola Gear sama sekali, membuat kemampuannya jadi tidak jauh berbeda dengan pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Apalagi, kali ini tidak ada penyakit sakura-kura yang mengganggu itu. Kemenangannya sudah pasti. Dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan penguasa Kokuyo setelah melihat peliharaannya bertukar sisi juga tidak menggambarkan seseorang yang puas karena rencananya berjalan lancar. Itu adalah ekspresi kemarahan yang jelas.

Burung hantu itu berkhianat, begitu juga dengan _hedgehog_ miliknya.

_Kenapa?_

Sementara Hibari tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sepasang kancing hitam mungil terus mengamatinya, berharap es di mata yang ditatapnya mencair menjadi kehangatan. Berharap kegelapan yang merundungi wajah itu berganti menjadi sepotong keramahan yang cerah. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan manusia yang paling disayanginya itu, tapi beberapa emosi terefleksi pada dirinya. Emosi sederhana seperti kemarahan dan kebingungan—sesuatu yang entah bagaimana ia pahami sebagai kesalahannya.

"Kyupiii…" kuiknya pelan.

Sang Cloud Guardian tetap membatu.

Roll tidak begitu mengerti apa yang berusaha ia raih. Apapun itu, ia merasa akan segera gagal. Sesuatu mulai terasa mengganggu. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, meskipun ia yakin ia tidak terluka di manapun. Matanya juga terasa panas, membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang berusaha ditatapnya. Padahal, tidak seharusnya seekor _hedgehog_, terlebih sebuah _animal box_, mengerti tentang emosi rumit itu: kesedihan. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh pemilik tersayangnya.

Seekor burung hantu memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan hal itu terlewat begitu saja. Pasokan api indigo yang daritadi dimanfaatkannya untuk menjadi beberapa lapis lensa pelan-pelan memudar dan hilang, memaksanya berubah kembali menjadi seekor burung hantu berwarna putih. Dengan satu kepakan sayap yang anggun, ia melesat beberapa meter sampai hampir menyentuh atap lantai dua. Kemudian, ia berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan. Sampai ia menemukan sesosok tubuh tergeletak berlumuran darah.

"Huu! Huu!"

Dengan marah, burung hantu itu bergerak menerjang Kyoya Hibari sekuat tenaga. Prefek itu tidak terluka, tapi rasa terkejut cukup membuatnya terdiam. Binatang yang sedari tadi bersukarela membantunya kini menyerangnya begitu melihat pemiliknya berlumuran darah.

_Apa mereka tidak menyadarinya ketika menjadi senjata?_

"Roll. Kembali." ucapnya pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada burung hantu putih yang memandangnya dengan… kesal? Ini semakin membingungkan.

Beberapa detik berlalu sampai akhirnya ia sadar tikus kecilnya tak juga mendekat. Frustasi, ia akhirnya memungut tikus kecilnya dengan rantai dari tonfanya, dan membawanya mendekat.

"Ada apa denganmu, mahkluk kecil?!"

Ia pikir ia bisa menenangkan _hedgehog_ kecilnya yang akan langsung menangis dan merajuk seperti anak kecil, dan membuatnya bertarung kembali. Atau pulang. Tentu saja semua hal tidak berjalan lancar.

"KYUUPIII!"

Tikus kecil itu tetap menangis, hanya saja bukan kuikan kecil seperti biasanya, melainkan teriakan keras yang diiringi replikasi menjadi puluhan bola duri lainnya. Rantai yang tadi mengikatnya pecah berkeping-keping.

Sang prefek melangkah mundur. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam malam ini, ia tak bisa mengerti peliharaannya sendiri.

Beberapa bola duri melesat ke arahnya. Hibari menghalau semuanya dengan tonfanya seperti sebelumnya. Gerakannya terhenti begitu ia sadar setiap pukulan yang diterima bola-bola duri itu menghasilkan teriakan-teriakan memilukan dari tikus kecilnya. Roll_ terluka._ Karena dirinya.

Untuk selanjutnya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menyerang bola-bola duri itu, ia hanya bisa melompat menghindarinya. Sungguh mengganggunya saat ia sadar ia begitu menyayangi makhluk kecilnya hingga tak sanggup melukainya meski ia telah menjadi musuhnya. Bahkan menangkis durinya saja membuat _hedgehog _itu mengerang kesakitan.

Mungkin menggunakan apinya sendiri sebanyak itu berefek amat sangat negatif pada _animal box. _Biasanya mereka akan kembali ke _gear_ saat kelelahan, dan Roll sudah berada di luar selama hampir satu jam sekarang. Bahkan menolak api yang dialirkan Hibari keluar.

Sang prefek sungguh tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika Roll _benar-benar_ kehabisan tenaga.

Sementara itu, Mukurou bergelung di dekat pemiliknya. Ber-uhu pelan dan memaksanya bangun dari tidurnya.

_Chrome-ku..._

Seorang gadis tersentak saat mendengar panggilan dari kepalanya. "Tuan Mukuro!"

Ken dan Chikusa menoleh bersamaan pada gadis yang kini jatuh terduduk di tanah. Bongkahan es kemudian menghantam mereka berdua, membuat mereka terlempar beberapa meter.

"Ken! Chikusa!"

Mereka sedang bertarung dengan pemilik Hell Ring terakhir, yang sepertinya tidak selemah semua pemilik sebelumnya. Cukup sulit, bahkan dengan tiga lawan satu. Ilusi nyata yang dibuat Chrome hampir membuat mereka menang, saat tiba-tiba gadis itu meneriakkan nama pemimpin mereka dan menghancurkan ilusinya sendiri.

Ken dan Chikusa kembali berdiri dengan terengah-engah. Beberapa tulang mereka patah, namun masih bisa bergerak. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Chrome, Tuan Mukuro adalah tujuan utama mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Mukuro, byon?!"

"Tu-Tuan Mukuro dalam bahaya! Kita harus kembali!" teriak Chrome histeris sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Cih. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi."

"HEEIII! JANGAN KABUR KALIAN, ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAARR!"

Kehilangan kekuatan penyerangan dan pertahanan berpengaruh sangat besar bagi Kyoya Hibari. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, staminanya terkuras habis. Baju dan _gakuran_-nya terkoyak, menimbulkan luka goresan di sana-sini. Beberapa duri masih menusuk bahu dan perutnya, mengucurkan darah. Tonfa yang tak bisa digunakannya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Punggungnya menempel di tembok, ia benar-benar hampir tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

Pada akhirnya, Guardian terkuat itu menyerah pada kegelapan. Ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Dua makhluk yang masih bergelung itu bernafas bersamaan. Kehilangan kekuatan memaksa mereka kembali ke bentuk asal mereka. Mereka hanya ingin bermain bersama. Sebab mereka sama-sama kesepian.

.

DRAK!

"Tuan Mukuro!"

.

.

* * *

_a/n ._. ah.. padahal harusnya berakhir di chapter ini... #ngumpet_


End file.
